


То чего никогда не было

by delannoie



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джек размышляет о своей команде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То чего никогда не было

****  
Капитан Джек Харкнесс не был из числа людей, которые могли довольствоваться малым. Он, рожденный в 51-м веке, привык, что хотеть все, всех и сразу это совершенно нормально.

В том времени в котром он жил сейчас, для некоторых людей секс с каждым, кто покажется достаточно подходящим партнером, все еще не считался чем-то будничным и нормальным, ему представилась возможность почувствовать себя центром пусть маленькой, но Вселенной, которой и стал для него «Торчвуд». ЕГО «Торчвуд». ЕГО команда.

Йанто Джонс – такой милый, тихий, стеснительный, заботливый и по уши в него влюбленный. Всегда готов принести чашку горячего экстра-черного кофе или нужные документы, почистить одежду или подарить страстный утренний поцелуй. Тот самый тихий омут, в котором водилась не одна тысяча чертей.

Гвен Купер – девушка, которая всех и каждого убеждала в своей искренней и преданной любви к своему жениху, ах, пардон, уже мужу, но пользовалась каждой возможностью, чтобы заигрывать с Джеком. Ведь после она могла найти себе тысячу оправданий.

Тошико Сато – девушка влюбленная в науку и… И Джека это вполне устраивало. Она была обязана ему слишком многим и сделала бы для него все что угодно, если бы все еще была жива. Тошико любила науку и Джека за то, что он ее спас и позволил заниматься исследованиями на уровне соответствующем ее гениальному интеллекту. Тошико Сато любила науку, Джека и… Оуэна Харпера.

Оуэн Харпер…

Джеку нравилось контролировать свою команду, нравилось быть Самым Главным, нравилось чувствовать себя «султаном» в этом «мини-гареме», и только доктор Харпер был той самой «неукротимой Анжеликой», которая никак не желала становиться одной из его «верных жен».

Джек усмехается, размышляя о выбранном сравнении. Узнай об этом Оуэн, он бы наверняка хорошенько заехал ему по физиономии, и не только по физиономии. О, да! Он бы хорошенько его поколотил, если бы все еще был жив…

Оуэн Харпер бы его ударил, он бы на него накричал, он бы спорил с ним, он бы не подчинялся приказам, наплевав на субординацию. Он никогда не смотрел на него преданными влюбленными глазами как все остальные в команде. Он был неконтролируемым элементом и при всем этом невероятно полезным и талантливым сотрудником. А главное, на него единственного совершенно не действовала харизма Джека Харкнесса.

Оуэн Харпер был особенным и Джек просто не мог дать ему умереть, просто не мог его отпустить. Он вернул его однажды. Вернул, эгоистично, бездумно пошел на поводу у эмоций, и, да! он повторил бы это, если бы ему предложили повернуть время вспять. И он спасал бы Оуэна снова и снова, если бы мог. Но он не уберег его…

Джек Харкнесс никогда не жалел ни о каких происшествиях в своей жизни касавшихся любовных похождений. Но, иногда, когда в офисе не оставалось никого, он отправлялся на склад, где хранились вещи, сотрудников «Торчвуда» ныне покойных. Всего лишь несколько коробок – вот все, что оставалось после каждого из них…

Джек распаковывал одну из коробок с именем «Оуэн Харпер» и доставал тот самый халат с кучей значков на воротничке, который так любил Оуэн, грустно улыбался, прижимая его к себе, и жалел. Жалел о том, чего никогда не было.

**Author's Note:**

> Сентябрь 2008.


End file.
